March 14, 2011 Monday Night RAW results
The March 14, 2011 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on March 14, 2011 at Scottrade Center in St. Louis, Missouri. Summary After taking several shots across the bow courtesy of John Cena and WWE Champion The Miz, Dwayne “The Rock” Johnson replied with a few shots of his own. The Great One belittled the two WrestleMania rivals, first cracking on Cena's maturity and then threatening to layeth the SmackDown on Miz. WWE Champion The Miz couldn't help himself. The arrogant Superstar ranted and ranted about how much more “awesome” he is than John Cena, Dwayne “The Rock” Johnson and anyone else on the Raw roster. Fate would intervene when Raw's anonymous General Manager arranged two first-time ever matches. The first will pit No. 1 contender for the WWE Title, John Cena, against the No. 1 contender for the World Heavyweight Title, Alberto Del Rio. The second contest forces “The Cleveland Screamer” himself to face The Great Khali. Perhaps knowing that he faced too tall a task, WWE Champion The Miz seized an opportunity against The Great Khali. During their bout, Miz's fired assistant, Alex Riley, entered the ring and attacked The Punjabi Nightmare. The distraction allowed Miz to grab a steel chair, which he used to pummel Khali. Even after it was clear that Khali was incapacitated, Miz continued his attack, demonstrating an unseen level of viciousness. Less than a week before St. Patrick's Day and the Irishman's luck has taken a turn. After weeks of frustrating losses, Sheamus vowed to win the U.S. Title this week or he would quit WWE. Surviving an arduous match against U.S. Champion Daniel Bryan, The Celtic Warrior prevailed to log his first win in weeks and bring the U.S. Title to Ireland. Have you no shame, Michael Cole? In a repulsive effort to discredit his WrestleMania opponent, Jerry “The King” Lawler, the Raw announcer brought out Lawler's son, Brian Christopher, to confront him. A former WWE Superstar, Christopher (also known as Grandmaster Sexay) accused his father of being absent from his life growing up and proclaimed that he was the bigger Superstar of the two. Coming to Lawler's defense was his former announce partner, Jim Ross. As Good Ol’ J.R. ratcheted up the rhetoric, Cole's trainer, Jack Swagger, attacked. He then slapped an ankle lock on the WWE Hall of Famer before relenting and imploring Cole to slap an ankle lock on Ross himself. Three up, three down. First, there was Michael McGillicutty. Next up, David Otunga. And now, a third New Nexus disciple, Mason Ryan, has taken his place at the end of The Viper's boot. Orton managed to defeat all three men in three weeks. And in doing so, he prevented all of them from being in CM Punk’s corner during his WrestleMania bout against Orton. Not only that, after each of his three respective victories, The Viper punted each man in the skull, in direct defiance of The Second City Savior. Drew Carey, come on down! The host of The Price is Right and entrant in 2001's Royal Rumble joins Shawn Michaels, "Hacksaw" Jim Duggan, "Bullet" Bob Armstrong and Sunny as an inductee in the WWE Hall of Fame Class of 2011. Vickie “Grenade” Guerrero is blowin’ up! The former SmackDown Official Consultant competed against legendary Diva Trish Stratus in a No Disqualification Match for her chance to be hired to Raw with her boyfriend Dolph Ziggler. And with some underhanded assistance from Lay-Cool, she actually pulled it off. Guerrero celebrated as Raw's celebrity guest star, Snooki from Jersey Shore, looked on. Before Vickie and Lay-Cool could further pummel Trish, Snooki slid into the ring and attacked Layla. That's when John Morrison and Dolph Ziggler charged the ring. Before tempers could boil over further, Guerrero issued a challenge and the Jersey Shore star accepted. At WrestleMania, Snooki, Trish Stratus & John Morrison will take on Layla, Michelle McCool & Dolph Ziggler in a Six-Person Tag Team Match! For the first time ever, John Cena, the No. 1 contender for the WWE Championship, faced off against Alberto Del Rio, the No. 1 contender for the World Heavyweight Championship. As the two men squared off, Del Rio's former NXT Rookie, Brodus Clay watched from the Mexican elitist's corner until the proceedings were interrupted by The Rock. Or at least what looked like The Rock. In actuality, it was WWE Champion The Miz dressed as The Brahma Bull. The shenanigans distracted Cena, who quickly fell under the attack of Del Rio and Clay. With the Cenation Commander-in-Chief down, Miz joined in the beatdown, eventually leaving Cena a lifeless heap on the arena floor. Results ; ; *Dark Match: R-Truth defeated Tyson Kidd *The Great Khali (w/ Ranjin Singh) defeated The Miz by disqualification (1:10) *King Sheamus defeated Daniel Bryan © (w/ Gail Kim) to win the WWE United States Championship (8:58) *Randy Orton defeated Mason Ryan (3:02) *Vickie Guerrero defeated Trish Stratus in a no DQ match (2:30) *John Cena defeated Alberto Del Rio (w/ Brodus Clay) by DQ (7:22) *Dark Match: Randy Orton & Triple H defeated CM Punk & Sheamus Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Raw GM arranged two matches 3.14.11 Raw.6.jpg 3.14.11 Raw.1.jpg 3.14.11 Raw.2.jpg 3.14.11 Raw.3.jpg 3.14.11 Raw.4.jpg 3.14.11 Raw.5.jpg The Great Khali v The Miz 3.14.11 Raw.7.jpg 3.14.11 Raw.8.jpg 3.14.11 Raw.9.jpg 3.14.11 Raw.10.jpg 3.14.11 Raw.11.jpg 3.14.11 Raw.12.jpg King Sheamus v Daniel Bryan 3.14.11 Raw.13.jpg 3.14.11 Raw.14.jpg 3.14.11 Raw.15.jpg 3.14.11 Raw.16.jpg 3.14.11 Raw.17.jpg 3.14.11 Raw.18.jpg Michael Cole surprised Jerry Lawler with a special guest 3.14.11 Raw.19.jpg 3.14.11 Raw.20.jpg 3.14.11 Raw.21.jpg 3.14.11 Raw.22.jpg 3.14.11 Raw.23.jpg 3.14.11 Raw.24.jpg Randy Orton v Mason Ryan 3.14.11 Raw.25.jpg 3.14.11 Raw.26.jpg 3.14.11 Raw.27.jpg 3.14.11 Raw.28.jpg 3.14.11 Raw.29.jpg 3.14.11 Raw.30.jpg Vickie Guerrero v Trish Stratus 3.14.11 Raw.31.jpg 3.14.11 Raw.32.jpg 3.14.11 Raw.33.jpg 3.14.11 Raw.34.jpg 3.14.11 Raw.35.jpg 3.14.11 Raw.36.jpg John Cena v Alberto Del Rio 3.14.11 Raw.37.jpg 3.14.11 Raw.38.jpg 3.14.11 Raw.39.jpg 3.14.11 Raw.40.jpg 3.14.11 Raw.41.jpg 3.14.11 Raw.42.jpg See also *Monday Night Raw *The show's venue details External links * Raw #929 results * Raw #929 on WWE Network Category:2011 television events